Heero the Queen
by Megumi-Sama
Summary: Heero kills Relena.And he has an idea added o chapter
1. Default Chapter

Heero and Duo were sitting by the fire,Up until then Heero forgot about his assassination of Relena Darlian.He slowly got up

"Where are you going Heero?"Duo asked him,knowing that he was up to something because of the gleam in his eyes. 

"I'm off to kill someone you know but do not love"He said,grabbing his machine gun.

"Oh"Duo said laying back down

"I'll be back,hopefully"

Heero left and Duo decided to follow him.

(thinking)"Relena will be dead today oh how much fun killing Mr.Darlian's Annoying Bitchy daughter"

Heero finally got to her house and climbed up a vine that went up in to her room.He saw her walking into the room."Relena,guess who""Heero my darling We are meant for each other please come out of hiding and come and give your favorite girl a little kissy wissy"she said smooching up her lips.Heero slapped his head.Heero almost had a good target until two little Chibi Heero's came up on both of his shoulders,one dressed in white with angel wings and a halo and the other read with devil horns and a devil tail."Hey Heero shoot the bitch.She's just another one of your troubles from fighting" Devil Heero said."Heero don't listen to him,he just wants you in troble"said angel Heero."Just leave me alone,also I like the Devil one better."Devil Heerostuck his tongue out and they disappeared.Heero went out and shot Relena."Operation assassanate Relena finished"he whispered.

A couple of minutes after,Duo climbed up and saw Heero there."HEERO YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER.YOU CHEATED ON ME."

Duo climbed down and left.

Heero decided to become queen."I am now Queen.I may have to wear frilly pink dresses and all but still this kicks ass."

Heero looked in her closet."Damn.Nothing but pink"He thought.He saw one that was at least appropriate and put it on.

"Miss Relena are you ok?",Dorothy asked from outside the door.

Heero said in his best Relena voice"yes i am now let me be"

"OK" Dorothy said leaving

Heero finally sat down on the bed and started laughing."haha Princess Heero is now me"

TBC,

Me:Hey heero nice dress

Heero:thanks i stole it from someone i shot,her name is Relena

Me:hey are you a cross dresser?

Heero:No

Me:Yes c'mon admit it

Heero:I am not a cross-dresser

Me:Yes

Heero:no

*continues for 30 minutes*

Me:Okay you're not

Heero oh and for seeing this i have to kill you

*shot**BAM*

Heero:oh another relena wannabe


	2. Duo

Title:Duo the queen  
Copyright info:I don't own GW.But if i did i'd leave here and go to Japan :)  
  
Pairings:just a hint of 2x1  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Duo was sitting beside Heero.You could tell they went swimming.Duo's braid was matted up.He should've took it down and asked heero to rebraid it.But he didn't.He just took out his hairspray and fixed it.He put his shirt back on and laid his head on Heero's lap.His watch started to go off."I have to go.Shinigami's gotta go.Hell,I'll take Deathscythe."He said leaning over to take his jacket."Wait what are you doing?Where are you going?"Heero,who was puzzled asked."Oh just to go kill S.Girl"(1)"Oh.Have Fun"Heero said."Oh i will,believe me i will"Duo said smiling a sneaky smile.  
  
Duo got in deathscythe."Sank Kingdom"He said and he rested while he went there.(2)"Sank Kingdom"The gundam said with that operator voice.He got out and he walked to Relena's House.He brought his Scythe with him.He did what Heero Did(3).He walked up on Relena Who was sleeping on her pink bed.He woke her up."Relena Relena"he called out,"Heero is here".She woke up."Haha gotcha"He said and he slashed her with his scythe.  
"Oi.The Braided Baka or Shinigami is now queen. Yayayaya.Oujasama no oobyobi(4)"He called out.He looked through her clsoet.All pink and frilly.Except for a black frock,you know funeral like.Duo chose that one."Let's see if i can find Britney Spears"He said going through her CDs."Found it!"he said putting it in."I'm a slaaaaave for you"He started singing.He laughed.Dorothy knocked"Miss Relena are you okay?"she asked.*in a funny relena voice*"Yes i'm fine" "Okay miss Relena" "Ahhhh Shinigami is now queen.Now me and Heero will Run this place together"He said laughing  
  
  
TBC-with Trowa  
  
1-S.Girl is Stalker girl aka Relena  
2-Auto pilot-it rocks  
3-Read chapter 1  
4-Oujasama no oobyoobi is a tenchi muyo song which translatd means call me princess(don't ask)  
~!~!~!~  
Please Review.  
  
  
  
Jamie 


End file.
